Prelude
by Ella L
Summary: Ob Michaela die Nacht vor ihrer Hochzeit so verbracht hat? Keine Ahnung. Aber die Aufwachszene am Hochzeitsmorgen in For Better or Worse hatte für mich immer schon etwas leicht Suggestives. Deswegen ... Prelude.


_**Prelude**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Es war ganz früh am Morgen. So früh, dass die Welt draußen noch in völlige Dunkelheit gehüllt war. Nur die Sterne leuchteten hell am Himmel. Tausende.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann genau sie aufgewacht war. Irgendwann hatte sie die Schwerelosigkeit des Schlafes verlassen und das immer klarer werdende Bewusstsein darüber, was der kommende Tag bringen würde, hatte ihr Herz so schnell schlagen lassen, dass es einfach unmöglich war, wieder einzuschlafen.

Mit weit offenen Augen lag sie da. Sie hatte sich inzwischen so sehr an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, dass sie mühelos alles im Zimmer erkennen konnte, auch ohne einen Lichtstrahl. Ihre Hand streifte über das Laken neben sich. Sanft und suchend. Sie war allein, doch in dieser Nacht würde sie es zum letzten Mal sein. Alles würde sich ändern. Alles. Es war wie in einem Traum. Unglaublich, unwirklich, und doch wahr.

Ihre Hand strich weiter hin und her über das Laken und dann über ihren eigenen Körper. Sie spürte sich, spürte, wie die Nerven unter ihrer Haut reagierten. Es war doch nur ihre eigene Hand … und morgen würde es seine sein. Für immer. Es war kein Traum.

Sie warf die Bettdecke von sich und setzte sich auf. Sie wollte nicht hier bleiben. Sie musste nach draußen. Sie musste einfach. Sie konnte nicht mehr hier liegen und einfach nur warten. Alles in ihr schrie nach seiner Nähe. Und draußen war sie ihm näher, draußen war sie _sich_ näher.

Sie zog Schuhe und Mantel über und verließ das Zimmer.

Da war nicht der leiseste Windhauch, kein Blätterrauschen, kein einziges Geräusch. Nur ihre Schritte auf dem sandigen Boden.

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte herauszufinden, ob die Luft nachts anders roch als tagsüber. Das tat sie. Sie roch viel mehr nach Gras. Und Baumrinde. Frischer als am Tag. Morgen würde sie wieder die Augen schließen und sich an diesen Duft erinnern, den Duft ihrer Vergangenheit. Morgen würde die Luft nach Zukunft duften, anders als jemals zuvor.

Ihre Füße bewegten sich wie von selbst. Wo tragt ihr mich hin? Nicht zu weit weg. Näher zum Himmel, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren. Dahin, wo manchmal der Himmel brennt, wo die Erde sich seinem flammenden Farbenspiel ergibt. Dahin, wo Gefühle tiefer zu sein schienen als an jedem anderen Ort.

Dorthin tragt ihr mich also.

Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen, aber es war noch Zeit. Noch war der Horizont dunkel. Sie begann zu laufen. Sie durfte den Moment nicht versäumen. Sie lief durch den Wald über ein Feld und immer weiter bergan. Und dann war sie oben.

Sie ließ sich auf die Knie sinken, außer Atem, den Blick nach Osten gerichtet. Im selben Moment entstand ein violetter Saum am Horizont, der immer breiter wurde, immer röter, immer intensiver. Sie warf Schuhe und Mantel von sich und legte sich auf die Erde, spürte das Gras unter sich, die sanft sich bewegende Luft, ihre Hand.

_Er_ hatte sie zum ersten Mal hierher gebracht, zu diesem Ort, den außer ihm keiner kannte, nur sie; wohin er sich zurückzog … manchmal … nicht jetzt. Jetzt gehörte er ihr.

Die Luft war kühl, doch der Himmel brannte … genau wie sie. Ihr ganzer Körper stand in Flammen, ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust und ihr Atem raste. Sie bäumte sich auf, stöhnte im Rhythmus der Wogen, die über ihren Körper glitten, immer heftiger und wilder. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und in ihrem Kopf war er bei ihr, ganz nah … in ihr. Hielt sie. Berührte sie. Küsste sie. Streichelte sie wie der Wind, der über sie hinweg strich. Zärtlich.

_Er _hatte sie hierher gebracht. Zu diesem geheimen Ort, den nur zwei Menschen kannten. Zu diesem Ort, wo man dem brennenden Himmel so nah war. Sie war da. Sie war da. Jetzt. Und das letzte Stöhnen wurde zu einem hohen, lang gezogenen Schrei des absoluten Glücks.

Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Und was wirst du noch mit mir tun? Morgen. Und an jedem neuen Tag. Für den Rest unseres Lebens.

Atemlos, erschöpft, berauscht kam sie langsam wieder zu sich; fröstelnd in der kühlen Luft, die über ihren feuchten Körper hinweg glitt. Sie tastete nach ihrem Mantel und hüllte sich in ihn ein. Das Rot des Himmels wurde sanfter, durchscheinender und der gelbe Sonnenball tastete sich an den Horizont. Sie musste gehen. Noch einmal atmete sie tief ein, als könnte sie damit diesen Ort in sich aufsaugen. Sie würde ihn jetzt verlassen, doch sie würde immer wieder zurückkehren. In jedem Augenblick, in dem sie ihn liebte, würde sie den brennenden Himmel dieses Morgens in sich spüren. Jeder Atemzug würde sie an den zärtlichen Wind erinnern. Und _er_ würde bei ihr sein. Für immer.

Als sie sich wieder in ihrem Bett zurücklegte, strich ihre Hand noch einmal über das Laken. Einen Moment lang war ihr, als würde sie seinen Körper berühren und sie lächelte. Sie würden eins sein. Morgen. Und an jedem neuen Tag. Für den Rest ihres Lebens.

---


End file.
